Conversations and Revelations
by NeonFlower
Summary: "…I just don't know, Brock. She's been acting weird for a few weeks now," "Oh? And what makes you think this?" "Well, she hasn't been herself lately..." Ash and Brock have a little conversation, which eventually turns into something far more serious...


**Conversations and Revelations **

"…I just don't know, Brock. She's been acting weird for a few weeks now," Ash Ketchum, the current Pokémon Master replied as he rested his chin on the table. Brock looked at him, raising a eyebrow in confusion.

Today, the 27 year Master had come over to visit his eldest and most trusted friend, both residing in the Pokémon Doctor's office in Pewter City.

"Oh? And what makes you think this?" Brock asked, and Ash's head rose up.

"Well, she's just been… you know… not herself… and this is different from every month! She's a freaking _monster_ when that time comes… but this time… she's not like that all…" Ash trailed off and stared at the ground, scratching the back of his neck.

"Hmm… anything else that's different?"

"Yeah… She started eating these weird concoctions of food, and basically anything else that isn't nailed down to the counter…" Ash continued.

"… And… _I hate to say this_… But she has gained _some _weight… Probably from all the food she can't stop eating…" Ash mumbled loudly as he looked away. This sparked an immediate idea to Brock. He suddenly smirked, placing his face into the palm of his hand.

"What?" Ash saw his friend smirk and started to get nervous.

"Has she been… vomiting at all too?" Brock asked, still smirking as he stared at his friend. Ash gulped when he realized that she _had _beendoing that too…

"Yeah…"

"I know exactly what's wrong with her, Ash," Brock replied.

"Really? What's wrong with her, Brock?" Ash rose up to his feet, slight panic in his voice.

"Calm down Ash, Trust me, it's nothing serious," Brock reassured the Pokémon Master, who eventually sat back down in his chair.

"Well, what you had just explained to me leads me to one conclusion that I see all the time in female Pokémon…"

"Yeah? What?"

Brock exhaled, pausing for a moment, unsure if he should actually tell his best friend. But, he didn't want to disappoint Ash either as he had trusted him.

"Now, I'm not 100 percent sure if my conclusion is right, but I might be close… I think she's pregnant," Brock concluded, and the 27 year old suddenly went pale in the face.

"P-Pregnant?" Ash stuttered at the mere thought.

"Mhmm." Brock nodded, leaning back into his chair and folding his arms over his chest. Ash's russet eyes wandered off, lost in thought once more.

"I… guess that makes sense 'cause we… err-"

"I don't want to know, Ash. Just stop right there before you embarrass yourself," Brock put a hand up to stop him from going any further.

"Listen Ash, don't completely trust my answer, because it probably won't be correct. And if she is truly pregnant then congrats to the both of you." Brock replied, but Ash was still faintly pale in the face.

On the carpeted floor below the table, a orange rodent laid next to a golden, spiky-haired canine-like Pokémon.

_(You really think Misty is having puppies?) _Jolteon asked, looking over to the orange rodent.

_(Maybe, we'll just have to see.) _Raichu replied and shrugged.

—•—•—

'_You have got to be kidding me!'_

"Are you serious?" Ash asked with some excitement as he gazed at his wife.

"I'm not joking Ash! I _am_ pregnant." Misty replied, and Ash had to give Brock credit.

'_Oh Ho-Oh, he is really good at guessing.'_

"Something wrong, Ash?" Misty looked at her husband with worry, noticing his sudden silence. Ash broke from his thoughts.

"N-Nothing at all… Misty. Just thinking is all…" Ash trailed off. Misty frowned.

"You don't want to have a baby?" Misty gazed at her husband with stern, aquamarine eyes.

"What! No! Misty, I do want to have this baby! How could you think such things?" Ash questioned.

"Well, you seem hesitant. Ash, both of us are 27. We've been married for 7 years now, and… I want to start a family before we get to old to care for a very young child. Because, by then, we won't have the kind of energy to raise a infant or toddler," Misty gazed at her husband, and Ash was caught.

'_Damn she's right.' _

"Misty, I really do want this baby. Quit believing that I don't because it's not true." Ash wrapped his arms around her, trying to assure her. Misty smiled and leaned forward, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"I kind of did… something though…" Ash replied hesitantly. Misty rose back up to look at him, a glare starting to form.

"What now, Ash?" She asked, her tone stern.

"Well… when I visited Brock the other day, he told me that you might have been pregnant… and apparently he was right…" Ash explained, starting to become slightly nervous.

"And?"

"We might've… made a bet…" Ash stopped.

"Oh Arceus Ash! You never bet with Brock cause most of the time he'll win! Ugh… How much money did you put into this bet?"

"Hehe… Err… ¥5000..." Ash trailed off.

"Arceus Ash! It's not like we have all the money in the world! A baby is not cheap you know? And now, there goes ¥5000! Ash, if Brock told anybody before his little 'hypothesis' was actually correct, so help me, the next 9 months will be absolute _hell _for you!" Misty turned, cursing under her breath as she walked into the kitchen to grab the phone. Ash stood there, a little shaken but thankful that a mallet was not used in this… err… discussion.

"Oh Mew, I hope he didn't tell anybody, because hell is the last thing I want to be in right now…" Ash replied. Raichu shook his head and sighed.

_(I told you this was a bad idea. Now look what you've gotten yourself into.) _He replied, smiling at his trainer.

"Thanks for you support, Raichu."

_(Welcome.) _


End file.
